legends_of_andaria_lore_guidefandomcom-20200216-history
Kharnax the Assumer
Overview Kharnax the Assumer is the first recorded mortal in all of the region of Artenus to ascend to demonhood. He is revered amongst all the survivors of the first warband, and even has his own dedicated warband named 'The Sons of Kharnax'. Appearance Pre-Ascension Prior to his ascension to demonhood, Kharnax was a heavily built human. He stood at a 6'5, and was extremely muscular. He had a clean shaven head, though he had black stubble all across his lower face. He had dark brown eyes. He was adorned with all sorts of markings, trophies, and other cultist-like things. Equipment-wise, Kharnax the Assumer was clad in blackened steel armor. He had a blood-stained cleaver that easily was 3 feet long. His helmet was horned with goat horns, and the rest of his armor was decorates with skulls and other trophies fitting for a warrior of demons. Post-Ascension Once Kharnax the Assumer ascended, his appearance changed extraordinarily. He now stands three stories tall, and covered head to toe with stone-like skin. He has two piercing eyes that seem to emanate fire. He has no mouth, yet can speak loud and clear just like he did as a mortal. He has two bat-like wings that release ash with each flap. He has a massive flaming greatsword that is the size of a 2x1 Angel. He no longer has legs, now seeming to just glide over the battlefield. Biography Early Life Kharnax the Assumer is a native Artenian, who had lived in the region all of his life. He was born a bastard to his mother, who was managing a farm all by herself with a few farm hands, and a travelling adventurer, who he never knew. Once he was able to walk, he helped tend the farm with his mother, and this is the only truly fond memory Kharnax looks upon. This continued for roughly a decade before a life-changing experience would happen to him. A week after his 16th birthday, Kharnax the Assumer was walking home from his town when he saw smoke rise from his farm. When he arrived, he came across his farm ablaze, with bandits crawling all over, all adorned with a bright orange hand for a sigil. Outside, he saw his own mother, naked and dead on the dirt floor. He barely had time to mourn before he had to flee the scene. He had wandered into the deep forest, rather than the town where he could've gotten help. Joining the Cult He came across a small band of cultists, along with a few chaos knights. A single knight stood out to him, who would turn to be the closest thing he'd have to a friend in his entire mortal life; Hadron Skullsnapper. He was quickly spotted and taken prisoner by the cult, and was scheduled to be sacrificed, when the cult leader spoke out. He stated how he had gotten a vision from their demonic masters, and that he is to remain as a member of the cult. Kharnax the Assumer, having nowhere else to turn, accepted their invitation (Though it may also be because had he declined, they would have killed him.) He was trained by one of the chaos knights guarding their camp; Hadron Skullsnapper. This knight was not very bright academically or even grammatically, but he was an excellent fighter. This went on for several years before Kharnax, turning 27, was finally ready to join the ranks of the warband for real. He was adorned with the armor of a fallen knight, and he was ready to serve demonkind. Before he did anything, however, he convinced Hadron and a few cultists to move with him, his mind dead set on a purpose to avenge his mother by slaying all of the orange-sigiled bandits, and he felt what better way then to slay them in the name of his demonic masters? First Taste of Blood Finding them was no hard task, their sigils were hard to miss. After roughly a week of tracking, Kharnax, Hadron, and 2 other chaos knights enclosed their camp. They had shrunk considerably since they had razed his farm and raped his mother, standing only at 12 people strong at this point. In the cover of night, the Chaos band charged into the camp, screaming insults to them, and praises to the demons. The untrained bandits were simply no match for the ferocity of the demonic servants, and 8 of them died in the conflict. The remaining 4 were taken back to their camp. Under Kharnax the Assumer's request, the cultists performed a ritual of sacrifice that ensured the most pain to the 4 bandits, which included several weeks of torture before finally being "crucified" before a ritual. Word of the slaughter of the bandits had reached several peasants, who moved to join the small cult, allowing their number to grow 20 strong.Category:Characters